makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Sytry
Sytry (シトリー Shitorī) is the 12th pillar of Solomon, a viscount and Prince of Hell, who reigns over 60 armies of Hell. He is also a candidate nominated to succeed the throne by his uncle, Baalberith. While disguised at William's school, he is referred as "Sytry Cartwright" and is treated like a princess at Stratford School because of his beauty. Appearance Sytry is a male with strikingly feminine features - He is referred to as a beautiful or lovely "puppet" by his uncle. His color-scheme is that of cool colors, like that of blues, purples and white. He has pale-blue, unruly hair that flicks out in different directions and falls longer in the front, protruding from the flick of his bangs - The shadowing or edging of his hair is a slightly-darker lavender color. He has blended blue eyes, two shades being present (dark and light), and for a male, his eyelashes are very long. When transformed, two, blue-feathered hair ornaments are present on both sides of his head and he is cloaked with a long, flowing cloak of aquamarine which easily falls past his feet. His outfit in this form is a white, full-body under-clothe with a two-piece swimsuit-like black piece over. In his true form, Sytry has the face of a leopard and wings of a griffin, and can take the form of a handsome man or beautiful woman. He is seen cross-dressing numerous times throughout the series, where he does his hair differently and wearing dresses of extravagant quality, causing the boys of the all-boys' school enamored with his beautiful aesthetics. Personality He shows considerable dislike for Nephilim, the Duke Dantalion, especially. Since arriving in the human world, he has become quite taken by sweets and is known to value them over proper food - this being a source of complaint from William. At first, he seems to be selfish, arrogant and cruel - Threatening to take Isaac's soul if he wasn't taken to the 'Elector' right away. He was also adamant of being chosen. It is soon revealed that he is a very fun-loving demon, who also enjoys the attention of others and is somewhat confident in his feminine charms, despite being a male. He still shows signs of being obnoxious, probably due to his high stature in Hell's hierarchy. Sytry can be somewhat insecure in regards to his standing in Hell, brought on mostly by the fact that even if he was previously an angel he was still considerably weak (his power was sealed).Pillar 73 It is also stated that Sytry desires to return to Heaven and meet "that person" once more. It is implied that "that person" refers to his mother. Power and abilities Sytry has the ability to stir up human desire and make women show themselves naked if he desires, but this power doesn't work with men. Sytry in Demonology It is mentioned in Ars Goetia that Sitri (also spelled Bitru, Sytry) is a Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. He causes men to love women and vice versa, and can make people bare themselves naked if desired. (In Makai Ouji, Sytry's ability only works on women.) He is depicted with the face of a leopard and the wings of a griffin, but under the conjurer's request he changes into a very beautiful man. Trivia * In Pillar 25, Astaroth refers to Sytry as a Half-Demon.Pillar 25, page 27 *He's Half-Angel and Half-Demon. *Sytry has a fan club at Stratford with more than two hundred members.Pillar 35 *He is the son of Gabriel and a Pagan God, most possibly Baalberith himself. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Heaven